infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
Reflex
"Reflex" is a song by INFINITE, and the tenth track in their second studio album, Season 2. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 세상이 조금 벅찼나 봐 잠시 널 짐이라 여겼나 봐 겨우 며칠만 못 만나도 금세 맘 아파하면서 내게 너란 평생의 증표 너에게 나란 건 어떤 의미를 갖니 나에게 있어 넌 영원히 놓을 수 없는 꿈인데 내가 너를 두고 가긴 어딜 가 이런 너를 두고 감히 어딜 가 1분 1초도 떠나지 않을게 성규/우현 내 맘엔 니가 다라서 내가 다 해줄게 모든걸 다 줄게 너만은 지킬게 성규/우현 선명한 너만 보여 난 누가 너 땜에 더 힘들대 너 없음 웃지도 못하는데 곁에 없단 생각만 해도 당장 죽을 것 같은데 내게 너란 흐르는 시간 멈추지 못하고 이끌려 가는 것 지나간 순간도 오늘을 밝혀주는 빛인데 니가 나를 두고 대체 어딜 가 내가 괜찮다 하는데 어딜 가 나는 오늘도 너 땜에 살아가 성규/우현 내 맘엔 니가 다라서 너와 가까이 겪는 책임이나 실수 믿던 느낌도 모든 결정의 중심들 후회하지 않아 Bring me the love 같았어 필요한 너처럼 맞아 네겐 문제에 답이었던 하나 아닌 둘 합이 룰 안에 돌아가 달아나고 싶어 혼자였던 lonely boy 내가 다 해줄게 모든걸 다 줄게 너만은 지킬게 성규/우현 선명한 너만 보여 난 내가 너를 두고 가긴 어딜 가 이런 너를 두고 감히 어딜 가 1분 1초도 떠나지 않을게 성규/우현 내 맘엔 니가 다라서 놓지 않을 거야 (어딜가) 약한 맘은 버릴 거야 (어딜가) 나는 오늘도 너 땜에 (살잖아) 내 맘엔 니가 다라서 |-|Romanization= sesangi jogeum beokchanna bwa jamsi neol jimira yeogyeonna bwa gyeou myeochilman mot mannado geumse mam apahamyeonseo naege neoran pyeongsaengui jeungpyo neoege naran geon eotteon uimireul gatni naege isseo neon yeongwonhi noheul su eomneun kkuminde naega neoreul dugo gagin eodil ga ireon neoreul dugo gamhi eodil ga ilbun ilchodo tteonaji anheulge SG/WH nae mamen niga daraseo naega da haejulge modeungeol da julge neomaneun jikilge SG/WH seonmyeonghan neoman boyeo nan nuga neo ttaeme deo himdeuldae neo eobseum utjido motaneunde gyeote eopdan saenggangman haedo dangjang jugeul geot gateunde naege neoran heureuneun sigan meomchuji motago ikkeullyeo ganeun geot jinagan sungando oneureul barkhyeojuneun bichinde niga nareul dugo daeche eodil ga naega gwaenchanta haneunde eodil ga naneun oneuldo neo ttaeme saraga SG/WH nae mamen niga daraseo neowa gakkai gyeokkneun chaegimina silsu mitdeon neukkimdo modeun gyeoljeongui jungsimdeul huhoehaji anha Bring me the love gatasseo pillyohan neocheoreom maja negen munjee dabieotdeon hana anin dul habi rul ane doraga daranago sipeo honjayeotdeon lonely boy naega da haejulge modeungeol da julge neomaneun jikilge SG/WH seonmyeonghan neoman boyeo nan naega neoreul dugo gagin eodil ga ireon neoreul dugo gamhi eodil ga ilbun ilchodo tteonaji anheulge SG/WH nae mamen niga daraseo nochi anheul geoya (eodilga) yakhan mameun beoril geoya (eodilga) naneun oneuldo neo ttaeme (saljanha) nae mamen niga daraseo |-|English= Maybe the world was a bit overwhelming, Maybe I thought you were baggage Although my heart hurts Even if I don’t see you for a few days To me, you’re my eternal certificate, What am I to you? To me, you’re a dream That I can never let go of Where would I go without you? Where would I dare to go? I won’t leave for 1 minute 1 second Because you’re all of my heart I’ll do everything, I’ll give you everything I’ll protect only you, I only see you clearly Who says it’s harder because of you? I can’t even smile without you Just the thought of not having you Next to me makes me wanna die I can’t stop the passing time that is you, I’m pulled by it Even the past moments Are light that shines on today Where would you go without me? I’m alright so where are you going? I live today because of you Because you’re all of my heart Close experiencing the responsibilities, Mistakes and beliefs All of the decisions we make, I don’t regret, bring me the love It was the same, you needed me too, I was the answer to your problems Two rather than one, running around When I used to be alone, lonely boy I’ll do everything, I’ll give you everything I’ll protect only you, I only see you clearly Where would I go without you? Where would I dare to go? I won’t leave for 1 minute 1 second Because you’re all of my heart I won’t let you go (where are you going) I’ll throw away the weaknesses (where are you going) Because of you, today (I live) Because you’re all of my heart Category:Songs